Fusion - (Naruto and Puella Magi Madoka Magica Crossover)
by PandaaMuffin
Summary: Yumiko is just a teenager when a mysterious creature named Kyubey comes along and grants her one wish, in exchange for just a few things.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I DO NOT own Naruto or Puella Magi Madika Magica in any way, shape or form. All rights go to their owners. I do own Yumiko though, she is my OC.**

CHAPTER 1

I could feel the cold, the icy chill seeping through the tiniest of cracks, telling me winter was here. I used to enjoy winter, like any other happy family out there, making snowmen and snow angels until we couldn't feel our hands anymore. Mother used to always tell us to wear gloves, but we'd never listen. We always ended up needing to have a bath afterwards, before our fingers would freeze. Snow brung us joy, happiness. But it was a day like today when I had lost all that. I've hated snow ever since, being the reason my loved ones are dead and my childish needs replaced with chains and pain. I don't remember when I last saw the sun or moon in its full glory, but I knew I would soon. I'd be free. I pressed my hand onto the smooth concrete walls, feeling every flaw, every crack. They were already there long before I was here, no one paying attention to them, like me. I was forgotten too, everyone had probably forgotten of my existence, no proof that I had even walked on the face of the earth. I heard the familiar sound of feet walking over snow, loud crunches of boots crushing ice. I heard the incoherent cursing of the drunks that frequently passed by, scaring me, hoping they wouldn't barge through the wall. Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. Though as the time passed, I began to feel somewhat safe again. I was sure that they had left. As the patterned white flakes slowly drifted in from the outside world, a shallow puddle formed, drowning the bugs in its path. I stared into the icy puddle, at my own reflection. My dark scarlet eyes portrayed almost no emotion. Looking at me you wouldn't be able to tell what I was feeling, but I had always been like that. I stared at the small scar next to my eye, from being kicked across the room into a table. The last time Master wanted me was long ago, because I'm useless to him now. The last time I had been feed was three days ago, but I'm not hungry. Hunger is nothing to me, it's just something that gets in my path of thoughts. But I am thirsty, they forgot to give me my daily water yesterday. It's nothing new though, they forget often. The chipped wooden door opened slightly, and a small glass was placed into the room. As soon as they closed the door, I drank the liquid quickly, not caring what it was. I was glad to know it was just water, uncontaminated at that. Today was going pretty good, although food would be nice. Feeding day is tomorrow, but that doesn't bother me. I continue to sit there, and begin to look over at myself. My once tanned skin had paled to a sickly white, covered only by a tattered cloth. I can see my ribs jutting out from the sides of my stomach, and my hands are barely more than a skeleton. I have long, overgrown dark hair that rolls down my back, tangled. I have nothing on my feet, they are blistered badly from walking on the rough concrete. A soft laugh made me look up, and I screamed. Two empty eye sockets stare at me, from a body I've known all my life, although her body's twisted, broken and deformed, I still recognise her.  
She smiles, blood dripping from her mouth, and she speaks.  
_"Why did you leave me there to die, Yumiko?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fisrt of all, I DO NOT own Naruto or Puella Magi Madika Magica in any way, shape or form. I do own Yumiko though, she's my OC.**

CHAPTER 2

  
I screamed, sitting up so fast that I felt sick. I quickly looked around.  
"It was just a nightmare..." I breathed, putting my hands on my knees. I looked at my cream bedroom floor, a small feline like creature stared up at me.  
"So you're finally awake, Yumiko?" The white creature said to me, its crimson eyes boring into the depths of my soul. On my floor sat a cat-like creature, about two feet long, including tail. Its entire body is covered in clean, white fur. It has what appear to be four ears; two that resemble an average cat, pointed and up, while the other two appear as long tassel-like appendages that split into three sections at their tip. The tassels fade from white to pink and have three red dots horizontally before the splits. They also bear a pair of floating golden rings. Its face is his most recognisable feature; two beady crimson eyes with ark maroon irises and a tiny cat mouth. On his back is an egg-shaped red oval.  
"Who are you?" I asked, poking the creature with my foot.

"My name is Kyubey." The white creature spoke, its ears twitching as I removed my foot from its face.

"What do you want with me?" I growled, scowling at it, "And how can you talk?" I added. I didn't reply to my second question.

"I wish to make you a magical girl." Kyubey stated, his eyes boring into my soul. It was freaking creepy.

"A magic what?"

"A magical girl. They have magical and inhuman strength that I give, who save humans from the discord witches bring."

"What're the risks?" I asked. This seemed interesting.

"Instead of killing the witch, the witch could kill you. If your soul gem is broken, you will die. Although, that almost never happens, so you should be alright." I put my finger to my lip and thought for a moment.

"Alright, I'm in."

"I'm going to ask you think of a wish." Kyubey started. "I will grant you one wish - any wish you desire! But remember, what you wish for will also be related to your fighting style. So if you wish for someone to heal quickly, you'll be able to heal quickly yourself."  
"Wow..." I muttered, swiping my ebony hair off my face. I thought for a moment. There were so many things I could wish for, and all of them could benefit me. If what this odd creature was saying was true, then I could just as well become the most powerful person to walk this planet. "...Could I... think about what I'm going to wish for?" I muttered, my dark eyes narrowing slightly in concentration.  
"Yes. Just tell me when you know what you want." Kyubey said nonchalantly, jumping onto my bed and lying down. I stared at him for awhile, before lazily throwing my blankets off my bed and shuffling towards my drawers to get my uniform. I grabbed out the necessary clothing, which consisted of a white t-shirt, a short blue skirt and long dark socks and opened the chalky white door to go towards the bathroom. Before I stepped out, I turned around "Don't mess anything up, got it?" I got no response from the sleeping creature. Hesitantly, I turned back towards the door that lead downstairs and stepped out. I joggled down the stairs, running into the bathroom. I ripped off my pink penguin-covered pyjamas, and snatched my clothing, tearing at it as I struggled to get in the uniform. I had more of a sturdy build and more muscle mass than most girls, though many believed this to be fat. I headed out the bathroom door, taking one glance back at the mirror before leaving. As I headed to the kitchen, I grabbed an apple from a large green bowl. Taking a bite out of it, I sat down by the table. Ahead, I looked at the clock.  
8:20  
_….shit._  
School had started.  
Five minutes ago.  
It takes me 20 minutes to walk to school.  
Goddammit.  
I groaned loudly, before getting up and throwing away my half eaten apple onto the ground. I swung my book-filled bag over my shoulders, grabbing my keys and leaving the house, quickly locking the door behind me. I sighed as I began towards the school, my short dark hair flowing messily behind me. Today was going to be a troublesome day.


End file.
